<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Not Throwing Away My Shot by CoyoteFang1987, Experimental_Muse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377640">I'm Not Throwing Away My Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteFang1987/pseuds/CoyoteFang1987'>CoyoteFang1987</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experimental_Muse/pseuds/Experimental_Muse'>Experimental_Muse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It’s my canon now! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Carrie Kelley is Robin, Flash Forward, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, It’s my canon now, One Shot, Sort Of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteFang1987/pseuds/CoyoteFang1987, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experimental_Muse/pseuds/Experimental_Muse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lian and Carrie have an argument about who's a better marksman, Lucy helps settle it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carrie Kelley &amp; Lian Harper, Lian Harper &amp; Lucy Quinzel, Lian Harper &amp; Lucy Quinzel &amp; Carrie Kelley, Lucy Quinzel &amp; Carrie Kelley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It’s my canon now! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Not Throwing Away My Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is before Lian and Lucy are heroes but Carrie is robin.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy climbed up the fire escape up to the roof, the vines encasing it giving her a better grip. She could already hear voices coming from it, her friends were early. As she reached the top she saw her friends. Carrie was in her full Robin uniform, her green tinted goggles reflecting the lights of the city in an eerie way. Lian was dressed much more casually in sweatpants and a hand me down Titans hoodie, although she still had a quiver strung over her shoulder and her bow in hand. The pair were too caught up in their bickering to notice her.</p><p>“I come from a long line of exceptional archers and will not be slandered like this!”</p><p>“Two is not a long line! And besides, I come from a long line of dumbasses but that doesn’t make me one!”</p><p>“Oh you’re definitely a dumbass if you think you’re a better shot than me!”</p><p>“Well this sounds like an extremely important debate.” Both girls lit up at the sound of Lucy’s voice and ran over for a hug.  </p><p>She turned to Lian, “How’d you get up here before me?” Lian didn’t have grappling gear like Carrie, or any gear aside from her bow. Her dad was pretty stringent on his ‘no vigilantism until you’re at least 18’ rule. Most of the time when they met up like this Lucy would lower the fire escape to let her up.</p><p>Carrie beamed, “She helped me test the new zip line I created that you can shoot from a bow.” </p><p>“If you’re such a great marksmen then why didn’t you test it yourself?”</p><p>“We both know it wouldn’t have worked with a slingshot, it’s suited for other things.”</p><p>“Name one thing your slingshot can do better than my bow!”</p><p>“I have much more variability in ammo and can fire multiple projectiles at once.”</p><p>“You can shoot multiple arrows with a bow!”</p><p>“Yes but can <em> you </em> shoot multiple arrows at once?” Carrie counted with a smirk.</p><p>A pout formed on Lian’s face, “No…”</p><p>There was a cheer of success and Lucy tried not to laugh, “So I <em> am </em> the better marksman!”</p><p>Lian through up her arms, “That’s only one trick! I have way more range, and can shoot while running!”</p><p>“Okay, okay, clearly tricks and specializations aren’t going to get us anywhere.” Carrie sighed, “We need an objective way to test who’s better.”</p><p>An idea formed in Lucy’s head and she shot up, “Wait right here!” She sped down the fire escape and climbed back inside the window, going straight to the kitchen.  Lucy grabbed six empty soda cans (for once forgetting to take out the trash was actually useful) before running back to her friends and holding them up proudly. “A shooting gallery!”</p><p>Both girls looked intrigued so Lucy continued. “We set up 3 cans each on the AC unit and you each take a turn knocking them down. The three things we measure are how fast you knock down all three, how many shots it takes to knock them all down, and how precise those shots are! Whoever does best in at least two of the three wins.”</p><p>Carrie looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded, “Sounds fair enough. What are the rules?”</p><p>“We should both shoot from the same spot, and can’t interfere with each other’s turns. You call ‘time’ once you’ve knocked down all the cans and can’t draw before the timer starts. Lucy is the judge since she’s the most objective.”</p><p>Carrie’s lip twitched, “And what does the winner get.”</p><p>There was a pause while Lian thought, “Bragging rights and half a dozen donuts bought by the loser.”</p><p>“I can agree to that,” she held out her hand and lian shook it. Lucy began to set up the cans while the competitors staked out a spot to shoot from. “Who goes first?”</p><p>“You could use the advantage.” Lian grinned</p><p>Carrie leaned back against the wall, “I think you’ll need it more.”</p><p>A laugh escaped Lian’s throat and she shrugged, “Alright, but don’t say I didn’t offer.” She walked to the shooting point and squared her shoulders, redying her bow. </p><p>Lucy bounced on her feet as she joined Carrie a safe distance away. “On your mark...get set……Go!”</p><p>The arrow was knocked almost instantly, and flew through the air only a moment later taking out the first can. Her form didn’t budge as she made her next shot, her focus zeroed in. It hit the next can dead on. She didn’t even breath. There was a thwack as the last arrow made contact.</p><p>“Time!”</p><p>Lucy cheered and Carrie clapped slowly. “Not bad.”</p><p>“Not bad? That was awesome!” countered Lucy as she picked up the fallen cans. She’d never get tired of all the cool stuff her friends could do. “Your time was an impressive 23 seconds, it only took you 3 shots to knock down all 3 cans, and all of those shots were pretty close to the center. Overall, you did amazingly.”</p><p>Lian lifted her chin and gave a pleased smile,”Thank you lucy,” she turned to Carrie, “You’re up girl wonder.”</p><p>She gave a nod as she walked over to the spot, slingshot already in hand and smirk on her lips. Lucy swore she saw her wink through the goggles. “On your mark...get set……Go!”</p><p>A single pellet was loaded into the pouch and launched at the middle can, hitting just next to it. The moment it made impact the pellet exploded, the shock wave sending all three cans flying.</p><p>“Time!”</p><p>Laughter filled the air as Lucy fell to her knees, she could barely breathe. Lian looked absolutely agast. “What was <em> that?! </em>”</p><p>A smile, “My new explosive pellets, I designed them last week. That was one of the smaller charges but I figured I didn’t need to blow up the whole AC unit.”</p><p>“That does <em> not </em> count!”</p><p>“Yes actually, it does.” her grin grew wider, “Nowhere in the rules does it say we can’t use specialized ammunition. You should know, since you came up with the rules yourself.”</p><p>For a few moments Lian kept opening and closing her mouth, trying to think of a rebuttal. Lucy wheezed and got up off the floor, still shaking with laughter. “Well you definitely lose points in precision, but you managed to knock them all down in only 11 seconds, with only one shot.”</p><p>“No!” She crossed her arms and turned to Lucy, “You’re the judge! She should be disqualified for cheating!”</p><p>“I’m sorry but I can’t do that.” She didn’t sound very apologetic, still suppressing her laughter, “Robin is correct. She didn’t break any rules and therefore can’t be disqualified. And since she did better in two of the three categories, cutting our score in half at least, I must declare her the winner and better marksman.”</p><p>Lian let out a shriek while Carrie just continued to grin, “My favorites are the chocolate frosted with M&amp;Ms, I’d like my donuts before friday so I don’t have to share with my siblings.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments give me life and I'm desperate to talk to people about this au it is my child</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>